


The Essence of Parents

by GoldenS0422



Series: Just the Skywalkers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Family Feels, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Good Parent Padmé Amidala, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Skywalker Family Feels (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: After getting beat up after a small trip with friends, Ahsoka Skywalker finds herself having to limp back to their residence, all under the mindset that she would get a good scolding from her adoptive parents, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. However, Anakin and Padmé weren't like that, and in time, Ahsoka would learn this.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Just the Skywalkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	The Essence of Parents

The moon shined over Coruscant. Anakin and Padmé, who were now both earning paychecks rather than just the latter, combined their efforts to be able to afford a lovely residence in the more quieter parts of the Republic capital. While the couple and their adopted daughter, Ahsoka, could stay at Naboo, they decided otherwise as work was still often expected from them with the Republic still finding itself in quite a mess after the Clone Wars. When they moved into the neighborhood, Anakin and Padmé, like any other parents, suggested that she try and make friends. After all, she would have to get used to it now that she would live in it.

Ahsoka was practically limping back to their house. It was just over midnight when she could see their house from a distance. She knew her parents would be furious with how late she would be coming back, even if she had a good reason. The Skywalker name was quite popular throughout the Republic with Senator Amidala now adopting it, changing her name to _Padmé Amidala-Skywalker_ (though she was still known as _Senator Amidala_ ), and with General Skywalker, also known as _The Hero with No Fear_ , so Ahsoka was quite well-known herself. With that, she was assaulted on her way home from a small trip with friends, and she lost a whole load of credits because of it. She had bruises and even wounds all throughout her body all because she was far too scruffy to work out the Force again.

She came up to the front door, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she knew how furious they were going to be.

She buzzed the door.

Nothing.

She buzzed it again.

Nothing.

Now knowing she was going to have to sit there for the night, she sat down against the wall next to the door and curled up before crying into her arms.

____________________

Anakin and Padmé made their way down the stairs. Anakin could’ve sworn he heard someone buzz the door earlier, and Padmé decided to join him on checking on it. They were already sleeping soundly with Anakin wearing his light blue pajamas that he bought a few days ago and all and Padmé wearing a nightgown of the same color. He opened the lights to the living room before coming up to the front door. He opened it.

There was no one in front of the door.

He stepped out and turned to the left.

“Oh, Ahsoka,” his face instantly filled up with concern as he recognized the pair of montrals, and the same thing went for Padmé.

Anakin brought her in his arms. She was still crying as she dug her face into his chest, and that only made Anakin feel even more sympathy for her despite not even knowing what actually happened.

He might have had a bit of an idea though when he examined Ahsoka’s body, “Oh, you’ve got bruises everywhere, Snips.”

“I’m sorry,” his daughter choked out. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” he shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“Ani, take her to our bedroom, and I’ll get the medical droid,” Padmé said, her voice showing her ability to take such a situation calmly.

Anakin nodded before he turned around and carried Ahsoka to their bedroom whereas Padmé went off in another direction to get the medical droid she was talking about.

“Ahsoka, what happened?”, Anakin asked as he cautiously made his way up the stairs. “W-what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m…not ready to talk about it yet,” she replied.

“Oh, okay, that’s fine, we just want to make sure you’re okay,” he kissed the side of her montral before she sobbed even more. “I’m gonna place you down on the bed now, okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded weakly.

Anakin slowly got her down on the bed, and he ran his hand over her forehead as if to move away any sort of hair before pressing a kiss to it. As he did, Padmé came into the room with the medical droid right with her. Anakin then guided Ahsoka to sit up, sitting against the headboard of their bed.

She took off the jacket she was wearing, and Anakin left it by the side of the room.

Padmé gasped lightly at the sight, “Oh, this looks severe, dear.”

There were wounds everywhere.

The next few minutes felt wonderful for Ahsoka. She watched her parents attending to her wounds with nothing but careful and tender actions. They whispered appreciative words telling her how strong she was and how she could get through this would no problem and would give her the occasional soft kiss before they kept going again. Waves of comfort would not only come through the Force but also through their soft smiles and gentle touch. If this really was how parents acted always, she would die a happy Togruta.

But, she knew the verbal spat would be coming in a bit, so she decided to enjoy what she had for the time being.

Padmé smiled as she finished up, “And, we’re done.”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said before she curled up and dug her face into her arms.

Anakin and Padmé were once again concerned as they sat down next to her, and her father rubbed her back, caressing it, showing nothing but upmost care.

“Ahsoka, could you tell us what happened?”, Padmé asked, sounding cautious as she spoke. “You don’t have to if you aren’t ready though.”

“Uh,” Ahsoka was choking on her words. “I-I…was going home earlier when…someone came up to me. They asked if I was the daughter of you and Anakin, and of course, I would…say yes. They…ended up beating me up, and I failed to use the Force to defend myself. I lost all the credits, and I fell asleep for a bit before I eventually woke up. I’m sorry I lost all the credits. I’m really sorry. P-please don’t be mad.”

“Oh, Ahsoka, why would we be mad?”, Padmé asked before kissing the side of a montral. “All that matters is that you’re okay.”

“R-really?”

“Yes, really.”

She simply nodded before Padmé offered, “What do you say I get you your sleepwear and we can all sleep together here?”

“Okay.”

“Alright,” Padmé kissed her cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

The rest of the night was far more peaceful than what Ahsoka had thought. When Padmé left the room to go get her some clothes to change into, she had a small chat with Anakin who promised her that he would help her out more in order for her to once again understand how to defend herself. After she changed into sleepwear, she snuggled up in between Anakin and Padmé, and their cuddles only made her fall asleep much, much easier.

 _So, this is what parents are like_ , Ahsoka thought.

____________________

It was the following day now. As Ahsoka expected, she woke up much later than her parents whom she now assumed were asleep when she buzzed the front door for the first time yesterday. She sat up, and they were nowhere to be found, so she assumed they were downstairs, cooking breakfast for three. Once she went downstairs and saw Padmé drinking a cup of coffee while Anakin prepared the table, something felt…odd.

She always saw them as her best friends and as two people who truly cherished her.

She still saw them as that, as her best friends and as a couple who cherished her, but there was more than just that now.

She saw them as her parents.

Padmé and Anakin.

Mom and Dad.

She laughed and smiled before she continued down the steps.

Padmé turned to her and smiled, “Good morning, Ahsoka.”

“Good morning, Snips,” Anakin said, a smile on his face as well.

Ahsoka smiled back, “G’morning, Mom. G’morning, Dad.”

She sat down in front of them and noticed the looks on their faces.

Ahsoka frowned, “Mom? Dad? What-what’s wrong?”

“You…called us Mom and Dad,” Padmé replied calmly, but her face didn’t do anything to complement it. “You-you…know that you don’t need to call us that, right?”

“Well,” Ahsoka shrugged. “You two take care of me. You two love me so much. You two are…nothing like I’ve ever seen before, nothing like I thought I would ever see, and I am forever thankful for you two. You know, I would always be thankful to have a mom and dad.”

There was the smallest sign of tears on Padmé’s eyes, “Oh, Ahsoka…”

The three shared a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little quickie :)


End file.
